Unspoken Love
by Jessica Kurr
Summary: Scully realizes her feelings a little too late, after the X-Files shuts down, and Mulder decides to transfer with his girlfriend to a new state. Promising to keep in touch, Scully doesn't, when she finally decides to move on with her life. But that doesn't sit well with Mulder, as he slowly begins to realize the reason for her strange actions. Will it be too late? *AU fic*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright guys, after 3 months, I am finally writing another MSR fic! Although, I still am currently working on Gasoline, the Krycek/Scully fic (my longest story yet), as well. It's the first time I have attempted to write two different fics at once! So, double the love! Anyways, this plot has been entirely chosen by my friend Irina, so this is for you girl! I will try to update both stories once a week, maybe twice, considering that's double what I'm used to. I just graduated with my Bachelor's Degree in Business, and am currently searching for a career…so I will only have about 6 weeks of free time. I also have an almost 4-year-old daughter, so I will try my best to update as soon as I can! Enjoy. Xoxo**

 **Spoilers/Timeline: Everything from the very beginning would be somewhat different, considering that Mulder already had a girlfriend when he met Scully, in this certain scenario.**

 **Disclaimer: Blah, I don't own anything pertaining to the X-Files, blah.**

 **Prologue**

 _This is ridiculous_ , Scully thought to herself, as she filed through all the paperwork… _on 'Mulders' desk_ , she silently noted. Why the heck did she always offer to finish the paperwork on her free time, while Mulder spent all of his with his girlfriend, Sofia. It just made Scully realize how extremely solitary she really was. Of course, she was content that her partner of 4 years had someone to get him out of her hair during the times when she had had enough of his outlandish theories. But during the times when Mulder was with Sofia, Scully would finish their paperwork, alone…which was much more often lately. It was starting to slightly affect her as of recently. And it sure as hell didn't make her feel any better that the X-Files had been shut down just a few days ago. Now, she would be separated from the only real friend and great partner she had ever had. Scully had been slightly surprised to see that Mulder hadn't even seemed all that upset over it. And she couldn't help but wonder if he had just given up completely on his quest for the truth, and had begun to grow comfortable with just never knowing for sure, and becoming another face in the crowd. She was beginning to get the feeling that Mulder was just ready to begin a new life now, and leave the old one behind him. And as much as she would have been thrilled to see that 3 years ago, it slightly disappointed her now. What had changed since then?

The only upside to all of the recent events, was that Scully wouldn't have to do all of this paperwork and filing by herself, on a Friday night. Why wasn't Mulder fighting for the X-Files, like he had done the first time they were shut down? And why was he acting so weird lately? He was just a little too considerate of her thoughts and feelings the past two weeks, and even began to bring her lunch every day. He even offered to let Scully and his girlfriend Sofia have a girl's night out without him, which Scully immediately declined, as usual. It was nothing against Sofia, because in all reality, she was a really nice, fun person. Not to mention smart, witty, and extremely beautiful…with her long legs, caramel skin, full pouty lips, high cheekbones, impeccable teeth, big brown eyes, and long wavy brown hair. She was the perfect woman. And as much as Scully wanted to hate her for being so perfect, and winning all of Mulder's attention, she just couldn't. Because in all reality, she really, really liked the girl. Goddammit.

Just as Scully continued sorting through all the paperwork on her bed, while inwardly struggling to figure out why she was feeling the sudden change in feelings about everything lately, the phone rang.

She heavily sighed and picked up the phone. "Scully."

"Hey, G-Woman!" Came Mulder's cheerful voice from the other end.

"Hi, Mulder. I'm almost done with last week's filing, if that's what you're calling about." Scully mumbled, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"That's not why I'm calling. I was wondering if you wanted some company tonight." Mulder replied, as the sound of his TV played loudly in the background.

"Huh." Scully paused for a moment, separating a stack of papers into two different folders. "I thought you had plans with Sofia tonight?"

"We did, but she got that call about that job interview she has been wanting for months now, so she has to wake up early tomorrow." Mulder's voice was full of disappointment for a moment, before turning cheerful again. "So anyways, can I stop by? Or are you busy?"

Scully sighed, as she closed a blue folder, and opened up a red one. "Well, I still have to type up our last report and finish this filing."

"That can wait till Monday, right?"

"But Mulder-"Scully slightly whined. "I really want to get it done tonight, so that I can actually have a weekend off for a change."

"Then I'll help you."

"Mulder, since when have you ever wanted to help me with paperwork?" Scully raised an eyebrow, just as Mulder was imagining she was probably doing.

Mulder chuckled. "Well, It's the least I can do, since this might be our last time ever filing X-Files paperwork, ever again. And I can bring a pizza and a movie for afterwards." He offered.

Scully sighed, thinking about it for a moment. "Fine. I want pepperoni. And a chick flick." She smirked.

"Done, and done." Mulder smiled. "See you in 30, G-Woman." He added, before hanging up the phone.

Scully closed the red folder and tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. Something was definitely going on with Mulder, and she was definitely going to get it out of him when he showed up.

XXX

Exactly 30 minutes later, Mulder was knocking on Scully's door, with a pepperoni pizza in his hands, and 'My Best Friend's Wedding" resting on the very top. _How ironic,_ Scully thought to herself, letting Mulder into her apartment.

"I thought about picking up a bottle of wine and some ice cream as well, but I wasn't sure if you were allowing the extra calories into your diet this month." Mulder teased.

Scully playfully smacked Mulder's arm and clicked her tongue. "I actually have an unopened bottle of wine in the fridge, and a pint of double fudge brownie ice-cream in the freezer, thankyouverymuch." She crossed her arms.

Mulder arched a brow and chuckled. "Then you best be sharing tonight, since I brought you your pepperoni pizza and chick flick." Mulder pretended to gag, as Scully chuckled.

"You help me finish this paperwork and report like you promised, and I'll think about it." Scully leered, plopping down onto the couch.

"Then we better get started." Mulder winked, opening the pizza box, and handing Scully a greasy slice.

"I have plates, you know." Scully replied, taking a careful bite out of the pizza slice.

"Pshh, we don ned nuh shtinkin playz." Mulder mumbled with a mouth full of pizza.

Scully rolled her eyes. "Mulder, I can't understand you when you talk with food in your mouth."

Mulder grinned and flung a pepperoni at her.

"Muuuulder!" Scully squealed, throwing the pepperoni back at him.

XXX

Three hours later, the work was done, along with the movie, as Mulder and Scully both watched the ending credits in comfortable silence.

"That was-a slightly depressing ending." Mulder sighed, looking over at Scully.

Scully nodded in agreement. The movie had reminded her of her own life, somewhat. Except for the part about wanting your best friend after it's too late, and finally accepting that he was in love with another woman at the end. That part was so not something that would realistically happen to Dana Katherine Scully. She wasn't in love with Mulder. Although, she had had a slight crush on him at first. But that quickly dissolved, and was replaced with pure friendship, and respect for one another as partners. Right?

"So, what do you want to do now?" Mulder asked, perking up on the couch.

Scully looked at Mulder out of the corner of her eye. "I figured you were just going to go home after this. I'm getting kind of tired anyways." That was a lie. Scully wasn't the least bit tired, and was actually really enjoying Mulder's company tonight. It was a slightly unusual occurrence for them, but she wasn't complaining. And now that she thought about it, right now would be a perfect time to bring up his strange behavior lately. "Mulder…why did you come here tonight?" Scully softly asked, turning to face him completely.

Mulder looked away for a moment, pondering his answer, before making eye contact with Scully. "Well, now that you mentioned it, I have something to tell you."

 _Uh oh._ Scully's stomach tightened up at the very tone of Mulder's voice, and the weird expression on his face. Something was definitely up; she had been right.

"Oh?" Scully managed to ask, fidgeting on the couch.

Mulder played with his fingers, as he tried to pick out the right words to say, without getting Scully upset. "Sofia got offered that job she had been hoping for…" He began, and paused.

Scully furrowed her brows. "That's…great?" What was so bad about that?

"Yeah, um, it's located about 6 hours away from here." Mulder added, pausing again.

"Oh…that's got to be tough. But I think you both could make the long-distance work." Scully obliviously replied. She still couldn't figure out why Mulder was eyeing her sympathetically. 'He' was the one who was going to have to do a long-distance relationship with his girlfriend of over 4 years. So why was he still looking at her like she had just lost a family pet?

"You see-"Mulder heavily sighed. "The thing is…I'm going to be moving with her…" He slightly grimaced.

Scully sat up straighter, opening and closing her mouth several times before speaking. "What?"

Mulder scooted closer, and lightly placed his hand on Scully's knee for a second, patting it. "Yeah. Skinner has agreed to let me transfer. I figured, since the X-Files have shut down for good, I might as well start fresh, and finally move on with my life." Mulder softly explained.

Scully blinked at Mulder in disbelief. "When did you decide this?" She whispered, swallowing.

"Uh, a few weeks ago." Mulder replied, chewing on his bottom lip.

Scully nodded slowly and straightened out an imaginary wrinkle in her lap. "Wow." She swallowed and blinked again. "That's uh-wow."

Scully didn't know what to say. And the sudden overwhelming feeling of disappoint that was washing over her, was beginning to really confuse her. And all of a sudden, she was beginning to realize that she WAS Julia Roberts in that movie. And that she was realizing her true feelings, when it was already too late, and her best friend was moving on with another woman…who was not her. She had never thought that this would ever happen. That Mulder was just completely give up, and leave her. Shit.

Mulder eyed Scully intensely for a long moment. "You're upset…" It was more of a statement, than a question.

Scully immediately shook her head. "No. No, Mulder. I'm happy for you, really." She forced a thin smile.

Mulder furrowed his brows. "Really…"

"Yes. I mean…it's your life…and if you don't feel like the truth matters anymore, then that's your decision." Scully coldly replied. She hadn't meant for that to come out, but it did. And there was no taking it back now. She might as well let Mulder know that she was somewhat disappointed, if he was going to be 6 hours away in a week.

"That's not fair…" Mulder hung his head and sighed.

"Is it not?" Scully pursed her lips, as her face began to pinken.

"Scully…" Mulder shook his head and looked back up at her. "I'm tired of searching for nothing but disappointment and lies. I've been searching for so long. And I don't think it's ever going to get me anywhere." He softly explained.

Scully's nostrils flared, as she breathed heavily through her nose. "You have changed. The Mulder I know would keep fighting, just like you did the time before. Why are you giving up so easily? What is this really about?" Scully raised her voice, cocking her head to the side.

Mulder clenched his jaw in frustration. "Three years ago, you would have been happy that I was finally letting go and accepting reality."

Scully shot up off the couch and crossed her arms. "Three years ago, Mulder, I met a man that helped me open my eyes to the truth." Scully frowned.

Mulder cleared his throat and sighed again. "I don't know what else you want me to say or do. Things change, and people change."

Scully turned away from Mulder and hung her head. "So, you came here with pizza and a movie, just to butter me up, so it would be easier for you to break this news to me?" She spat.

Mulder shot up off the couch also and lightly touched Scully's shoulder, but she pulled away. "No, Scully. That's not what I was trying to do, at all." He grunted.

Scully turned around, and looked up into Mulder's sad eyes. She was now slowly beginning to realize why she was really feeling so upset over this sudden news. She was in love with him. All those weird sensations the past year made sense now.

 _Goddammit._

"I think it's time to call it a night." Scully softly spoke, breaking eye contact with him.

Mulder nodded, but stood there in the same spot for a long moment, desperately trying to read Scully's facial expressions. But it was no use. Scully was disappointed with him, and the best thing he could do right now, was to let her cool down over night. He could only hope that she would calm down by next Friday…because that was when he was leaving. And he didn't want to leave on bad terms with his best friend, and the greatest FBI partner he ever had, and would ever have.

Scully watched, as Mulder slowly made his way to the door. She watched him open it, mumble something along the lines of "goodnight", and close the door behind him. After a long moment, Scully walked over to the door and locked it, leaning up against it.

"Dammit." Scully whispered to herself, closing her eyes.

This was not good.

XXX

 **A/N: Alright, it'll start picking up a bit in the next chapter, which should be longer.**

* * *

 _ **Edited: P.S. To the reviewer who commented, "These kind of stories really p*** me off..Mulder would never abandon the X files let alone due to a girl...meh", it will all make sense as I keep going. This was not one of my normal personal scenarios, but the scenario of a friend. It's my first time writing something like this, and I promise to completely justify Mulder's true reason for leaving the X-Files, because you are only assuming that it's due to a girl, and that he won't eventually come back. But didn't Mulder not want to go back during the second movie? Did he not leave the X-Files at the end of season 9? YES, he did. FOR A GIRL. And for much much more. lol He's just going through a rough patch, a phase...so please don't be so quick to judge. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You have to admit; 3.5 days isn't bad for typing up two chapters from two different stories at once. ;) Go check out Chapter 19 of "Gasoline" as well! And thank you so much for the fast-positive feedback! Please keep it coming! Xoxo**

Two days had passed, and Scully had not spoken to Mulder the entire weekend. Monday morning slowly rolled around, and Scully took her dear sweet time getting into the office that morning. She knew that this was the last week that she would be working with Mulder, and probably the last week she would be in the same state and city as him. She had begun to feel bad about her reaction to Mulder's news, on Saturday night, but was not about to tell him that. She was determined to keep her emotions bottled up, as usual. Because that was safe, and familiar. God forbid, she let her best friend and partner of 4 years know that she wanted him to stay, for purely selfish reasons.

Scully held her breath, as she slowly entered the basement office. And sure enough, Mulder sat at his desk, typing something up on the computer.

Mulder quickly stopped what he was doing, and looked up at Scully with sad eyes.

 _Goddammit, Mulder. Don't look at me like that._

"Hi…" Mulder murmured, standing up.

"Hi…" Scully quietly replied, looking down at her feet for a moment.

Mulder anxiously shifted from side to side, before walking around the desk, and leaning up against it.

"Did you have a good weekend?" He awkwardly asked.

Scully silently nodded, and remained partly in the doorway.

"Good." Mulder softly spoke, nodding.

A good 30 seconds passed in silence, before Scully finally took a few more steps into the room. Crossing her arms, she heavily sighed.

"Mulder…" She began.

"Scully, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. And I'm sorry that I'm leaving, just like that. But I have to do it. It's not even about Sofia. It's about me finally moving on with my life, and actually doing something productive for once. And I can't do that here. Not where everyone knows me as "Spooky Mulder." Mulder babbled.

Scully sighed again, shaking her head. "Mulder, please…it's okay. I understand…really, I do. I shouldn't have been-I overreacted." Scully hung her head, swallowing.

Mulder intensely eyed Scully, and nodded. "You don't need me, Scully. I've just held you back all these years. You're meant to do so much more…than chase after things with me, that most people don't even believe in." Mulder closed his eyes for a moment.

 _Oh, but I DO need you, Mulder. And I want you. And I can't live without you by my side, every day. Even if it's just only as your friend, and partner. I DO need you, Mulder. You have no fucking clue. I WANT to chase after little grey men with you. I want nothing more, now. I know it took me long enough to realize it, but I don't want you to go. Stay, Mulder. Please…STAY._

Scully wanted to get on her knees in front of Mulder, and beg him to stay. She wanted to just tell him exactly why she was upset about him leaving. But she couldn't bring herself to get the words out. Not that it mattered anyways. He was with Sofia. A happy 4 1/2 years now. And Sofia was wonderful. And Scully would even totally go for her herself, if she was even the slightest bit into women…which she wasn't. She was into Fox Mulder…and had been since day one. But he didn't feel that way about her. To him, she was just one of the guys. Or a little sister, at most. And it sucked. It really did. But this was reality, and that was just life. Right?

Another long moment of tense silence passed, as Scully's heart began to beat wildly in her chest. And with each passing moment of silence, the words that Scully wanted to so desperately say, crept up further into her mouth, until they were almost completely out in the open. Now was her chance. Maybe, just maybe, if she told him that she wanted him, and needed him, and couldn't live without him…then maybe he would miraculously realize that he felt the same way, and stay.

 _I love you, Mulder._

Now she just had to say the words out loud. Scully took a deep breath, and mustered up all of the courage she had accumulated over the past 4 years, and opened her mouth.

"Mulder, I-"

"I love ya, Scully…" Mulder began. And for a moment, Scully's stomach tightened, with hope. "You're my best friend, and the best partner I've ever had. And that will never change. We will always have that strong sibling bond. And I won't lose touch, I promise." Mulder genuinely smiled. And Scully's heart dropped into her stomach.

 _Best friend…partner…sibling. Of course. Of…fucking…course._

Scully instantly deflated, as she nodded, forcing a thin smile. "Yeah, me too."

Mulder walked up to Scully, and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Slowly leaning down, he placed a quick kiss on the top of her head, before pulling her into a friendly embrace.

Scully buried her face into Mulder's shoulder, as the wet hot tears stung her eyes. But she was determined to not let them fall. She would not fall apart in front of this man. It was too late, now. And a part of her wondered, if she had ever even really had a chance to begin with.

"I will always be a phone call away, G-Woman." Mulder murmured into Scully's hair, before pulling away.

Scully hung her head, and instantly turned away from Mulder, as she tried to pull herself back together. "Me too, Mulder. Me too." She softly answered, as she picked up a piece of paper from the desk, and pretended to read it.

Mulder puffed out a breath, and clicked his tongue. "Let's wrap all of this up, shall we?" He pointed to the stack full of papers on his desk.

Scully nodded, thinly smiling. But deep down inside, she was not okay.

XXX

The rest of the week went by too quickly, and too painfully. Scully walked around the halls, with a constant upset stomach. And when she got home every night, she did nothing but mope for hours, until she finally passed out from exhaustion. Friday finally made its appearance, and Scully wasn't sure that she could bring herself to say goodbye to Mulder. He had promised that it wasn't really a goodbye…and in a way, it wasn't fully. But it still felt like she wasn't ever going to see him again. And even though she had told Mulder on the phone, just an hour earlier, that she would say goodbye to him at the airport, she was now struggling with the idea of not even showing up at all.

Mulder's girlfriend, Sofia, had taken a flight out to their new place a day sooner than him, because of the start date of her new job. So, Mulder was at the airport alone, pacing back and forth. His plane boarded in 15 minutes, and there had still been no sign of Scully. It was beginning to unnerve him, as he deeply wondered why Scully was running late. It was unlike Scully to show up late for anything. But oddly enough, she had even been showing up for work late, the whole week. What had gotten into her?

Five more minutes passed, and there was still no sign of Scully. So, Mulder pulled out his cellphone and pressed number one on his speed dial. He remembered a time, when Sofia confronted him about Scully being number one, and her being number two. But Mulder had thoroughly explained that it was only because his job was demanding and dangerous, and that he had to make sure that he could get a hold of his FBI partner as soon as possible, if any risky situation were to come about. Sofia said nothing more on the subject after that, and Mulder was relieved. Most girlfriends would be extremely jealous of their boyfriends beautiful, smart, and mysterious partner…whom he spent a large portion of his days with. But Sofia seemed to understand, being that she had had a male partner herself at one time.

Another five minutes passed, and Mulder's forehead began to perspire. Where was Scully? Goddammit. Mulder paced back and forth, anxiously swinging his luggage from side to side. Come on, Scully. Don't do this. Please show. I can't make this decision without your support. I need you to show.

A loud voice came from the speakers, announcing that Mulder's flight would be boarding in five minutes. Mulder heavily sighed, and finally stopped searching in the crowd. But just as he turned to get in line towards his gate number, he spotted the familiar red hair in the crowd, making its way towards him.

Mulder's frown quickly turned into a toothy grin, as he abandoned his luggage, and made two long strides towards Scully. When he reached her, he didn't even bother scolding her, as he picked her up into his arms and spun her around once.

"Muuuulder, put me down!" Scully breathlessly whined, as Mulder gently set her back on her feet.

"I almost thought you weren't going to show." Mulder eyed Scully with sad eyes.

Scully cleared her throat, and looked at everything but Mulder. "I thought about it." She paused, observing the pained expression on Mulder's face. "But, I just couldn't not say goodbye to my favorite partner in crime." She continued, as her lip threatened to quiver.

 _Don't cry, Dana. Don't you dare._

"I'm glad you came." Mulder warmly smiled, picking up his luggage.

The loud voice on the speakers then announced that Mulder's plane was now boarding all passengers, and Scully's stomach began to feel queasy again, as she blinked back the tears.

"Don't you forget about me, you hear?" Scully's voice broke, as she briefly took a hold of Mulder's wrist.

Mulder unexpectedly laced his long fingers with Scully's, and gave them a firm squeeze, before letting go.

"Never." He winked. "Speed dial me day or night."

Scully sadly nodded.

"Promise?" Mulder asked, intensely observing Scully.

Scully nodded again. "Go catch your plane, before it leaves without you." She thinly smiled.

Mulder nodded and slowly walked towards his gate number, briefly stopping to turn and wave, before disappearing into the crowd.

It wasn't until Scully could hear Mulder's plane finally taking off, that she began to cry…in front of everyone in the airport.

XXX

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

Mulder hadn't received not one single phone call from Scully in the past two weeks, and it was beginning to worry him. After a full week of nothing, he finally decided to try her cell phone. But when it just rang and rang and rang, he decided to also try her landline. And finally, after no answer from either phone, he resorted to calling Skinner.

"Skinner." Came Assistant Director Skinner's voice from the other end.

"Hey, Skin-Man, it's me." Mulder attempted to cheerfully respond.

There was a moment of silence, followed by a sarcastic chuckle. "Miss me already, Agent Mulder?" Skinner teased.

Mulder chuckled also, and switched his phone to his other ear. "Of course I miss you, you big bald beautiful man." Mulder teased back.

Skinner heavily sighed and cleared his throat. "Why are you really calling me, at 8:00 in the evening?" Skinner asked, already knowing the answer.

Skinner was very aware of Scully's odd behavior the past two weeks, and figured that Mulder was calling to find out about that. And sure enough, his suspicions were correct.

"I, uh, haven't been able to reach either of Scully's phone's the past two weeks. I was wondering if you knew what was going on with her? I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." Mulder carefully asked, pacing his living room.

Skinner clicked his tongue and sighed again. "I was actually planning on calling you, and asking you the same question."

Mulder furrowed his brows. "What do you mean, sir?"

There was another long pause, before Skinner spoke again. "Agent Scully requested a transfer a week ago. She's supposed to be moving this upcoming Monday." Skinner carefully replied.

Mulder's stomach tightened, as he ran a hand through his hair. "What? W-why? Where is she going?"

Now Mulder was beginning to worry. Why was Scully leaving the bureau? Certainly, not because of him…right?

"Beats me. I asked her the same questions, and she wouldn't say." Skinner sighed.

Mulder anxiously chewed on his bottom lip. "Uh, alright. Thanks for letting me know. And sir, if you speak to her, please let her know that I've been trying to reach her." Mulder implored.

"Will do, Fox. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Mulder scrubbed the side of his face and shook his head, as if Skinner could see it through the phone. "No, sir. Thanks."

Mulder hung up the phone with Skinner, and paced the living room floor again. Something just didn't feel right. Of course, he knew that he couldn't really blame Scully for wanting to leave, considering he had done the same thing. But so soon? Without explanation? And why wasn't she answering his phone calls? Why hadn't she told him? And where was she going?

Mulder was pulled out of his deep reverie, as the front door opened, and Sofia came waltzing in, as beautiful as ever.

"Hey, babe." Sofia murmured, setting her jacket and purse down on the dining room table.

"Hey, yourself." Mulder thinly smiled, giving Sofia a quick peck on the lips.

Sofia eyed Mulder for a moment, cocking her head to the side. "Everything okay?" She softly asked.

Mulder chewed on his bottom lip some more, and sighed. "I'm not sure. I just found out that Scully is leaving the bureau also, and I haven't been able to get a hold of her the past two weeks." Mulder worried his mouth.

Sofia placed her hand on Mulder's chest, patting it gently. "I'm sure she's fine. Dana is a tough cookie. Besides, you left too, remember? She's just probably busy packing, and whatnot." She softly explained.

Mulder pondered the thought for a long moment, and nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right." He replied, staring off into the distance.

"Wanna order in tonight?" Sofia asked, flipping on the TV.

Mulder diverted his attention to Sofia, and then the TV. "Sure."

But something still just didn't feel right. And Mulder was having a hard time getting his mind off of it. It was expected of him to pull such a sudden move in his life, because that's what Fox Mulder was famous for. Constant change, and half-assed decisions. But not her. Not Scully.

XXX

 **A/N: It may look like I'm slightly rushing the plot, but I'm really not. You'll see in the next chapter, when I explain more. ;) I like to keep my chapters a bit shorter, and give what I personally consider an adequate amount of descriptive writing. ;) I will try to update more frequently!**

* * *

 **Edited:**  
 _ **To same guest reviewer as before, THIS IS JUST A STORY. If you've even read ANY of my other stories, you'll see that I explained Mulder very well. But x-files fanfic is written to satisfy fantasies, and the imagination, of different scenarios that people want to see happen. I write all kinds of plots for my readers, based on what they'd like to read. Most are my own, but this was the first one I've ever written that wasn't chosen by me, and the first time I ever received a complaint like yours, in the whole year that I've written all 8 of my stories. MOST x-files fanfic is different from the show, so I'm taking it that YOU haven't read much of any, or have even seen every single episode, including season 10 last year. And I am one of the biggest x-files fans you will ever meet. Been watching ever since 1993, have seen every episode, more than once, and my Tumblr blog is full of daily x-files Mulder quotes/gifs/videos. lol So, I'm suspecting that you're just a troller, making similar comments to most of the x-files fanfic on here. You can ask me anything about Mulder, and I can tell you anything. lol Don't like the way he is portrayed in this one? Then don't read it. ;) :)  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To the ONE insolent guest reviewer that keeps commenting negative things about Mulder's character, why do you keep reading each new chapter then? (hehe) It's an AU fic, look it up…and go watch some X-Files on Netflix or Hulu. ;) And to all my other lovely reviewers, I'm glad you like it, thanks so much for the constant love! Xoxo**

Scully picked up her cellphone, sighing, as the caller ID on the little screen read 'Fox Mulder'…again. She actually thought about answering for a few seconds, but then decided to completely shut the damn thing off. He had been calling her non-stop the last 24 hours. And she knew that if she kept ignoring him, he would eventually try to come see her, which she feared the most. Because if he came to see her, she might just not be able to hold everything in any longer. The first few days after Mulder had left, Scully had decided to just suck it up and be whatever he needed her to be, even from a distance. But after the first three days, it began to slowly eat away at her, and she couldn't bring herself to feel like this anymore. She was a damn grown woman for Christ sakes. But she knew that if she couldn't have all of Mulder, then she just couldn't bring herself to settle with just a part of him anymore. Even a small piece of him would have sufficed just a year ago. But now that she knew how she really felt, and that the man she had spent every waking moment with the past four years had left her, and had just given up the life that he had once been so passionate about, she just couldn't allow herself to continue this path alone. Things weren't supposed to be like this. Mulder was supposed to always be there, greeting her with a warm smile every day when she walked into their office. It didn't even have anything to do with Sofia. Well, maybe it did a little…because Mulder moved partly because of that woman. The woman that Scully actually knew very little about, because Mulder always refused to bring his personal life into his work. And that had actually helped Scully deal with her secret feelings the past 4 years, but not anymore. Now, Scully wanted to know exactly how Mulder felt about his girlfriend. Was he really happy? Did he really love her? Would he one day marry her, and give her children? The very thought of that all made Scully not even enjoy her present life anymore.

So, Scully decided to start fresh also. It was time to forget about Mulder, and Sofia, and the X-Files. If Mulder could do it, then so could she. She knew it was selfish, to completely cut Mulder out of her life, but it had to be done, if she wanted to actually be able to get through each day. She had once lived without him, and she could do it again.

Scully pinched the bridge of her nose when her landline began to ring, and pulled the whole thing out of the wall, wrapping up the long cord, and throwing the phone onto her bed. _There._ That was step one of her new plan. Avoid Mulder at all costs. Actually, that was technically step three. Step one had been asking Skinner for a transfer, and step two had been finding a new apartment, in a new state. This was going to be good for her. And maybe one day, she would find a man, that would make her forget all about Fox Mulder.

But she knew she had to at least give Mulder an explanation for her actions, even if it was a fib. That was the least she could do, since she would be hurting the man that she had never ever intended to hurt. So, Scully downed three glasses of wine, and sat down at her computer. She typed up a short email, and after she was finished, she read over it a hundred times, and finally hit send. She finished off the rest of the bottle of wine, and unplugged her computer from the wall as well.

 _Goodbye, Mulder._

XXX

Another 24 hours passed, and Mulder was beginning to worry that Scully was not planning to get back with him.

 _Why are you doing this, Scully?_

Sofia began to get a little annoyed with Mulder's constant babbling over Scully ignoring him, which started their first big fight in their whole entire relationship. Mulder wished that Sofia understood, that he worried about Scully, because she was like a sister to him, and he had already lost one sister in his life. But Sofia wouldn't listen, and instead, she asked him something that she had never asked him before. _"Is there something going on between you and Dana?"_ That accusation had completely caught Mulder off guard, and he couldn't even fathom how Sofia could even think something like that. She was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. Right? Right. WRONG.

But after the umpteenth unanswered call, Mulder decided that Sofia had a right to be slightly upset over the matter. He was acting weird for some reason, and Scully was acting weird, and everything was feeling weird now. He just missed his best friend, and former partner, and just wanted to make sure that she was okay. Was that such a crime?

So, Mulder decided to send Scully an email, because maybe then she would at least tell him what was going on through the computer. But the moment that Mulder turned on his computer, he noticed a new email from 'Dana Scully', and he felt his chest tighten. He didn't even have to open it, to know that it was not a good email. But, he opened it anyway.

 _Mulder,_

 _I am sorry that I have not been answering any of your phone calls. I don't expect you to fully understand my sudden harsh actions, but I need you to just trust me with this decision, and not ask any further questions. Please, just enjoy your new life, and don't worry about me. This will be good for the both of us. The past four years were filled with so much darkness, and disappointment, and I now understand why you fled from it. I too need to get a fresh start, and move on with my life. So, this is goodbye. Please, don't ask any questions. Just let it be. You will always be my favorite partner in crime, and I wish you nothing but the best. XO_

 _-Scully_

Mulder's pulse pounded in his ears, as he read over the email, repeatedly. But he couldn't find any hidden message in it. This was not good. Why would Scully do that? Something wasn't right, and as much as Mulder wanted to respect Scully's wishes, and not ask any questions, he just couldn't do that. He wouldn't do that. He was going to go see her, and if she told him the same thing to his face, then he would respect it. If Scully was really cutting off all ties with him, he knew that it had to be for a good reason. But right now, he couldn't figure out any good reason for any of this.

 _Oh, Scully._

XXX

Scully had ended up drinking too much wine the night before, and had fallen asleep, falling slightly behind on packing up her things for the move. As she sat up in her bed, her previous actions several hours before, slowly began to come back to her. And now that she was sober, she was beginning to slightly regret that email she had sent to Mulder. So, she freshened up a bit, and made her way over to the computer, turning it on. She had decided to send him one last email, to tell him that she had been overreacting a bit, because she really had been. But, when she opened her emails, she was surprised and slightly disappointed to see that Mulder hadn't even emailed her back. She had expected him to at least send her something, whether he yelled at her, or agreed with her, there was nothing there.

Scully placed her face in her hands, and heavily sighed. Well, it was for the best then. Maybe this was how it was really supposed to be. After several moments, Scully was startled to hear a pounding at her door. Who the hell could that be, at 8:00 in the morning?

Scully got up, and padded over to the door, looking into the peephole.

"Oh, god." Scully whispered to herself, closing her eyes.

Mulder was staring back at her, and then pacing back and forth in the hallway.

"Scully! Open-up! Please!" Mulder bellowed, running a hand through his hair.

Scully swallowed, and slowly opened the door. Mulder forcefully pushed his way past her, and then turned around, placing his hands on his hips.

"What the hell, Scully?" Mulder hissed. He hadn't meant to sound so pissed off, because in all reality, he was just really concerned.

Scully shut the door, and crossed her arms, looking down at her feet. "Mulder, what are you doing here?" A part of her was surprised, and a part of her knew that Mulder would actually do something like this.

"I got your email. What are you doing, Scully?" Mulder's voice softened at the end, as he intensely eyed Scully.

Scully sighed, and looked up to meet Mulder's stare, which was the hardest thing she had ever forced herself to do.

"Mulder— "

"You don't mean what you said, do you?" Mulder asked, clenching his jaw.

Scully thought about it for a long moment, and finally decided, that she wasn't actually sure anymore if she meant what she had said. Because now that she was standing there, looking at Mulder's sad eyes, she wasn't even sure she could follow through with her plan now.

"Mulder, I don't know…"

"You don't know." Mulder turned away for a moment, scrubbing the side of his face with his hand. "What's going on, Scully? Why are you leaving the bureau? Why are you trying to cut off all ties with me? You're my best friend, and my partner, and this isn't like you-"

"WAS your partner, Mulder. But not anymore. And how can you judge me for this, when you basically did the same thing?" Scully's breathing became erratic. And now she was beginning to get angry again. How could he just abandoned her, and expect her to just live with it?

"I transferred yes, but I didn't completely cut you out of my life, Scully. There's a difference." Mulder narrowed his eyes. "Tell me what's really going on. Don't shut me out."

Scully stared at everything in the room, but the man standing in front of her. "You drove here, just to ask me that? You could have just emailed me back." She softly spoke.

"Dammit, Scully! I tried calling you, a million times! But you wouldn't answer. And I took a plane." He spat.

"A plane?" Scully crinkled her forehead.

"Yes, a fucking plane— "

"Why?" Scully pursed her lips.

"Because it's shorter than driving, I DON'T KNOW! Stop avoiding my questions." Mulder barked, hovering over Scully.

Scully shrunk down underneath Mulder's cold stare, but looked him directly in the eye. She hadn't expected Mulder to be this angry. Why was he so angry? It's not like he cared. Because if he had cared, he wouldn't have left. But he did.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Mulder. Go home. I'm fine." She intensely eyed him, but her voice slightly shook.

Mulder stared at Scully in disbelief for a long moment, before finally speaking. "I just took a plane, in the middle of the night, to make sure you were okay, Scully. I'm not leaving, until you explain yourself." His voice lowered dramatically.

Scully stood there for a long moment, frozen. How did it all come to this? The way she was feeling right now, was exactly why she wanted to begin a new life. It was just too painful to look Mulder in the eye, and tell him exactly why she was being so crazy right now.

"Please, don't make me say it." Her voice broke. If Mulder hadn't figured it all out yet, then he never would. She was sure that her face alone would betray her, and tell him everything. But Mulder still seemed completely clueless.

"I got into a huge fight with Sofia last night. Our first big fight, ever, over you. She thought we were like secretly having an affair, or something. I had to reassure her for over two hours that you are like a sister to me, and that I just don't want to lose another one." Mulder softly explained.

 _Wow. Just…wow._ This was exactly why Scully had to follow through with her plan now. Mulder was now blaming her for his first big fight with his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry that I was the cause of your first big fight with your girlfriend. Which is exactly why I need to do this." Scully spoke through gritted teeth, mockingly.

"You're not making any sense!" Mulder threw his hands up in the air.

"I need to finish packing." Scully walked into her bedroom, and began throwing random things into a box.

Mulder furiously followed, hovering over Scully, as his nostrils flared.

"You're taking the cowards way out. You know that? And you've completely lost it." Mulder hissed, instantly regretting his words. But it was too late, as Scully whirled around and flashed him a deadly glare.

"Excuse me?" Scully opened her mouth in shock. SHE was being a coward? Really? Mulder left first, and completely gave up, and SHE was the coward? Unbelievable.

Mulder shut his mouth and backed away, as Scully shoved past him and stomped back into the living room. Mulder quickly followed, as Scully flung open the door and shoved him towards the exit.

"OUT." She spoke through clenched teeth, as the tears in her eyes threatened to spill over.

"Scully…" Mulder began, but Scully shook her head.

"I'm done trying to make you understand." Scully looked away, clinging onto the door for dear life. At this point, it was useless. There was no way in hell she was going to even try to explain anything now.

Mulder's eyes widened. This was getting ridiculous, and his temper was starting to get the better of him. "Understand WHAT exactly?! You won't tell me anything! You're being childish, Scully-"

"GET OUT!" Scully spat, shoving Mulder into the hallway. She knew she was being childish. She knew it, and wished she could stop. But she knew he would just pity her the rest of their lives, if she even attempted to tell him the truth. And that wasn't something she could bare.

"Fine! Be this way! Bitch." Mulder growled, fleeing out of the apartment, as Scully slammed the door behind him.

"Fuck you!" Scully yelled at the door, as she fell to her knees, and began to cry.

Mulder didn't turn back, and Scully didn't run after him.

XXX

 **A/N: I'm trying my best to post each new chapter of both of my stories in the same day each time. But Gasoline's new chapter won't be ready for another hour or two. I'll be as quick as possible, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Is this what it feels like…to be lonely?  
And though I'm not afraid,  
To know it won't be the same without you.  
And now I'm far from home…  
And I'm not sure where to go.  
I never wanted to hurt you…  
But you wanted to hurt me.  
And then you left me in the cold.  
So here's what it feels like…to be lonely._

 _And though I'm not afraid,  
To know I will be ok without you…  
And now I'm far from home…  
And I'm not sure where to go.  
I never wanted to hurt you…  
But you wanted to hurt me.  
And then you left me in the cold._

 _-Finding Hope - Without You (feat. Holly Drummond)_

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for all the love, and keep it coming! :D And a special thanks to my Russian friend, for spending several hours helping me brainstorm each scene, whom also is the one who requested this plot, and about 75% of every single moment in the story. I just took her ideas, and turned them into a story. (hehe) Most of my other 7 stories were my own ideas over the past year. So, she is very thankful that people are loving her personal idea. And I am very happy that she approves of everything! This particular plot hits home to not only me, but to some other people that I know. It's hard to love someone, who is your best friend, who ends up moving far away, who might already have a significant other, and may or may not return your feelings. And it's such a hard AND easy plot to write, for that very reason.**

The moment Mulder had walked into his fairly new apartment door; he knew he was in trouble. He had completely forgotten to tell Sofia where he was going, and he was sure that she was not going to be happy about it. Especially when she found out that his reason for taking a very sudden plane back to DC, after their argument, was because of the reason for their argument. Shit, shit, shit.

His anger had somewhat dissipated, on the plane ride back, but he was still really upset with Scully. Why would she do that? Why would she refuse to give him a reason for her actions? He had never seen her so upset in his life. It made him feel somewhat guilty, to feel as terrible as he was. He hadn't even felt this terrible when he fought with Sofia, the night before. But here he was, moping around his apartment, desperately trying to resist the urge to call Scully. It wouldn't do him any good anyways. She wouldn't answer. And as much as he wanted to immediately apologize for his harsh words to her, and beg her to be his friend again, he knew that she was stubborn as hell, and that she would hold this grudge against him forever.

It all just didn't make any sense. Why couldn't he figure it out? He had once thought that he knew Scully better than anyone. But apparently, he didn't. Because if he had, he would know how to fix this. But he didn't know how to fix this. And he knew that the only thing he could really do, was to let it be, like she said. He would have to force himself to move on, and hope that Scully would just one day call him up, and realize that she was being ridiculous.

Mulder was pulled out of his deep reverie, as Sofia came waltzing through the door. He anxiously looked up at her from the couch, and studied her face, for any sign of anger. Just so he could prepare himself, for a THIRD fight this week. But, the anger never came. Instead, Sofia sat down next to him, and sighed.

"We need to talk." She softly spoke.

Mulder straightened up in his seat, and nodded. "Okay." He carefully replied. He would let her talk first, because he just didn't trust himself to not say something that he'd end up regretting later. Not at the moment, when he was still stewing over Scully's weird behavior.

Sofia sighed again, and hung her head for a moment. Finally, she turned her head, and glanced at Mulder. "Things-things haven't been good with us for quite some time now, Fox." She began, pausing to carefully ponder her next words.

Mulder blinked. He was surprised that she wasn't even trying to sugar coat anything. She just went straight for the kill. Damn.

"We…you and I, have become so comfortable, and content…with each other, over the years. And I don't think either of us has even really realized-that we don't even act like a couple anymore." She paused again, intensely eyeing Mulder.

Mulder blinked again, and sighed. "I know…and I'm sorry for that, Sofia. I really am. Which is why I moved here with you, to try to get back to the old us." Mulder began, pausing, when Sofia slightly shook her head.

"That's just it, Fox. I don't think we can. We have both changed. And I've been thinking a lot about it lately. And I'm starting to realize that maybe you moving here with me was a mistake. I took you away from your partner, and your life's work."

Mulder lightly placed his hand on top of Sofia's, and sighed. "This wasn't a mistake. You didn't make me do anything that I didn't want to do. My life's work gave me nothing but disappointment and shattered dreams. It was time to move on…and actually start living my life." Mulder softly explained, but Sofia shook her head again.

"You're not happy, Fox. I can see it. We haven't even been here a week, and you've already made a visit back to DC." Sofia eyed Mulder, silently letting him know that she knew what he had done already.

"Sofia…" Mulder began, but he had no other words. Because truthfully, he was still thinking about his fight with Scully. And it made him feel extremely guilty, to know that Sofia was breaking up with him, and that he wasn't even upset about it.

"You may have not realized some things yet, but I have…" Sofia began, and paused.

Mulder furrowed his brows. "What 'things'?" What was she getting at?

"Fox…" She leered. "You spend more time with 'her', than you ever did with me. How can you both not see what everyone else sees?"

Mulder fidgeted in his seat, and crinkled up his forehead. "See what?" Sofia lightly chuckled. "And with who…Scully?" His voice slightly squeaked.

Sofia nodded, and gave Mulder's hand a gentle squeeze, before letting go. "You belong there, with her. Even if the X-Files have been taken away from you-you still need each other. Don't you see?" Sofia cocked her head to the side.

Mulder heavily sighed. "No, I don't see…because I don't know what you're getting at. What does Scully have to do with any of this?"

Sofia shook her head, and smirked. "Oh, Fox. You really don't know, do you?"

Mulder clicked his tongue and forced himself to not roll his eyes. "Know WHAT? Just come out and say it, Sofia."

Sofia rolled her eyes for the both of them. "It is so obvious, the way she looks at you. And the way you look at her…"

Mulder shot up off the couch, and ran a hand through his hair. "What exactly are you implying? That-that something IS going on between me and Scully? Because-because I can promise you that there isn't. I have remained completely faithful to you, Sofia." Mulder stared down at Sofia, clenching his jaw.

Sofia stood up with him. "I believe you. But it still doesn't change the way you have been secretly feeling inside. Whether you even realize it, or don't act on it. I'm not the woman for you." She shook her head.

Mulder scrubbed his jaw with his hands and groaned. "Sofiaaaa, what are you saying? Scully and I-we-"

"God, Fox, do I have to spell it out for you?! She. Loves. You." Sofia half laughed, half growled.

Mulder's eyes widened, as he took a step back, and tripped over the coffee table. "What?! I-you-she-"He didn't even have any words to that. How the hell could Sofia even think that? Even say something like that? This was ridiculous. This was…this was…

"Ridiculous." Mulder finished his thought out loud. "She doesn't…she doesn't…I don't…" He shook his head in disbelief. All of a sudden, things were starting to become extremely clear to him now. Scully was angry at him, for a very good reason. How could he not see it? How could he not realize? That…that…

"She does. You do." Sofia nodded, and this time, Mulder did not protest, nor deny.

"I-I-"Mulder sighed, hanging his head. "Goddammit. I'm such a fool." He shook his head.

Sofia gently placed her hand on his shoulder, and briefly kissed his cheek. "It's not too late. You can still make things right." Sofia whispered into his ear, flashing him a sad smile. "I will miss you, Fox. I really will. But you don't belong here." She sadly shook her head.

Mulder groaned again, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. "Sofia…I'm sorry…"

"I know…I know…" Sofia softly spoke. "It's okay." She thinly smiled, hugging herself.

 _Oh, Scully. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't I realize?_

"I-I can't just go back, though. We had-we had a really big argument. And she hates me right now. Says she doesn't ever want to see me again." Mulder explained. "I need to give her time to cool off."

Sofia nodded in understanding. "You can stay here, until you figure things out."

Mulder nodded. "Well, I do have A LOT to figure out, now."

XXX

A whole month had passed now, and Scully had not had any contact with Mulder, whatsoever. At first it really upset her, to know that Mulder had not fought for her. But after the first 4 weeks, she began to realize that she had not fought for him either. She really couldn't blame him for being so clueless, when she had never once even really tried to explain her feelings to him. It was her own damn fault, and she knew that now. What the hell was she thinking? Trying to completely cut off all ties with Mulder. It had been the wrong option, but there was no going back now. Now that the anger had dissipated significantly, she was now just feeling sad and lonely. For the most part, she had done perfectly fine without him. She had moved to a new city, about 20 minutes away from her old apartment, and had Skinner transfer her to a different building, doing strictly medical work. She didn't think she could handle any new partners right now, or even happily go back out on the field, doing FBI work again. Not now. Maybe not ever again. It was like, the moment Mulder gave up his passion, and left her, all of that passion and dedication that she had once shared with him, had completely dissolved with his absence.

So, this was her new life now. A new job description, still under the same authority figures, but in a new area. And things were starting to look up. She was beginning to sleep better, eat better, and feel somewhat better now. Not completely, but it was a start. After she had spent several nights silently crying herself to sleep, skipping meals, half-assing her work, and constantly forcing herself to not pick up her phone and call Mulder every night, it finally became easier to handle. Just one morning, she woke up, and the overwhelming empty feeling inside of her, became slightly bearable. That was really the only way she could put it. Bearable. Not unbearable. Not easy. Just…bearable.

It was kind of funny to think, that Scully had once completely let Mulder control her life. That she had spent every waking moment with him, at least 5 days a week, chasing him around. Mulder had spent more time with her, than his own girlfriend. And Scully had never realized that, until now. She also hadn't realized, that she had pretty much counted on Mulder to keep her alive every day also. Why had she done that? Why had she spent so much of her time on, and put forth so much of her energy into…a man that left her. A man who had always been in love with someone else. A man, that apparently decided that she didn't revolve around his world, like he did around hers.

 _Pathetic, Scully. Real pathetic._

Scully finished fluffing her hair in the bathroom mirror, and sighed. Well, it was a new day, in her new life. And…she was late for work.

XXX

 **A/N: Once again, thank you to my Russian friend, and biggest fan, for being patient with me, and honest, and supportive. It's my honor to write this fic for you. And maybe one day, you will consider writing a fic of your very own. ;)**

 **P.S. Sorry that this is a short somewhat dull chapter. The next chapter will be longer, with a lot more substance. And I am even typing it up right this very moment. You all might even get it later today. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have some really awesome readers here! And sorry for the delay…I kind of had a mini crisis the past two days…**

 **TWO MONTHS LATER**

Mulder took a deep breath, as he walked into his new apartment. It was somewhat similar to his old one, and fairly close to it as well. Closer to the bureau, but further away from Scully's newer apartment, limiting the risk of running into her. Now that he was finally back in DC, the first thing he had wanted to do was to tell Scully. But then he remembered that he couldn't. She had yet to contact him, and if she hadn't contacted him, then she was still upset with him. And if she was still upset with him, then the last thing she would want, is to bump into him on the streets. So, he sucked it up, and thanked Skinner for letting him come back. It wasn't the same as having the X-Files, and Scully…but it was home. It was where he belonged. And he could only hope that Scully would eventually forgive him, and contact him. And when she did, he would be right there, waiting for her. He would wait, as long as it took. _Please, Scully. Don't shut me out forever. I need you._

XXX

 **TWO MORE MONTHS LATER**

Scully had woken up feeling extremely agitated that morning, knowing that something frustrating was in store for her that day. And sure enough, when she walked into work, she quickly realized that the wrong autopsy file was sitting on her desk, for a completely different deceased body. The woman laying before her was NOT a "Joseph Craddock". _Goddammit._ This was going to set her back at least two days, and worst of all, she was going to have to drive down to the bureau herself, and personally retrieve the right file. She hadn't been in that building for almost 6 months now. Not since before Mulder had left. And that was the last place she wanted to be right now.

Scully quickly left the current building, with the file clutched in her hand, and got in her car. It was a 20-minute drive to the old building, but luckily, traffic was calm right now.

20 minutes later, Scully parked in the parking garage, and took a deep breath, as she quickly made her towards the building. She didn't know why she was all of a sudden feeling extremely anxious. It was just a building. And it wasn't like Mulder was going to be there, because he was far away now, happily enjoying his new life. And she wasn't sure if she was even completely okay with the idea of him being so happy with his new life, while she stood there outside this building, struggling to enter their old life. She wasn't even sure why his face had popped up into her head, when she had effectively blocked it out for the past four months. _Keep it together, Dana. It's just a damn building._

XXX

Mulder had woken up that morning, feeling extremely at ease, as he walked into Skinner's office. It had been somewhat difficult to adjust to the old familiar building at first, but the past two months had given him plenty of time to adjust again. It still wasn't the same without Scully, and the X-Files, but it was still where he belonged. And today was the first day that he had woken up feeling completely like his old self. He didn't know why, but it felt just like the old days, when he was working with Scully. Even if he wasn't anymore. It was almost like he could feel her presence. But he quickly dismissed it and headed out of Skinner's office, and to his cubicle. He hated having a cubicle, and would actually prefer to have that dim drafty basement office back. In fact, he would pretty much give anything to be locked down there again.

Mulder entered a completely empty elevator, as he took his time pressing the button to his floor. But the peaceful feeling slowly began to fade, as people began to pile into the elevator, until it was completely full. That was also one of the things he hated about the floor that he was working on. The hallways were always packed. Mulder sighed, and scooted as close to the wall as he could, as he watched a couple people leave the elevator. That was another thing he hated…that it took so long to get to his damn floor. A few more people entered, and a few more people left, as Mulder impatiently waited for his number. Then a few 'more' people left, giving Mulder enough room to at least move around a little. And that's when he saw her.

XXX

Scully had begun to feel even more anxious, once she actually entered the building, and walked down the hall. And once she stepped into that elevator, she knew that something was going to happen. Maybe it was just the fact that the elevator was completely packed, or the fact that it was bringing about so many memories, she didn't really know. But as the people began to leave, she decided to turn her body a little bit, so that she could lean against the railing. And that's when she saw him.

 _Mulder._

 _Scully._

For a moment, Scully thought that she was just hallucinating, because the desire to see him again in their old building was so strong that day. But as she blinked a few times, she quickly realized that he was real, standing on the other side of the elevator. And when he turned toward her, and made eye contact, her stomach leapt into her throat. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.

Mulder made eye contact, and then studied Scully from head to toe. She was even more beautiful than he had remembered. God, it had only been 6 months for Christ sakes, but that had been 6 months too long. He tried to make eye contact again, but Scully had quickly turned her face, with what looked like a grimace on her face. Yup, she was still upset with him. And at first, he was determined to just not say anything to her, and let her come to him first. But when people began to walk out of the elevator, and they were left alone, he just couldn't bring himself to not say anything.

"Hi, Scully." He shyly spoke, clearing his throat.

Scully closed her eyes for a moment, and swallowed. "Mulder…what-what are you doing here?" She nervously replied, avoiding eye contact.

"I, uh—-I work here, again." He mumbled.

Scully's eyes widened, as she turned to face him again. "Why?"

Mulder shrugged, and timidly shuffled his feet. "The new job and new place didn't work out." He hung his head for a moment, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Scully desperately tried to not react, but her pulse was pounding in her ears, and she wasn't even sure if she was dreaming or not. "Oh…"

There was a long moment of awkward silence, before Mulder finally realized that he had already missed his floor. He hesitantly reached over Scully, and pressed his floor again, before he took his dear sweet time pulling back. And Scully was sure that her face was bright red right now, as she looked down at her feet.

"You, uh, you look good, Scully." Mulder cleared his throat.

Scully shrugged. "How long have you been back?" She carefully asked. She wasn't even sure why she asked that. But truthfully, she really wanted to know, for some reason.

Mulder suddenly panicked, when he realized that if he told her the truth, she might get really pissed at him. "…About-about two months." He quietly mumbled.

Scully's head whipped around, as her eyes widened again, and her lips pursed, as she intensely eyed Mulder. She was definitely upset about his answer. So, she decided that it was best that she not saying anything else to him. If Mulder had been back for two months now, and hadn't even bothered to contact her, then he was definitely still upset with her. _That self-righteous sonofabitch. Who the hell does he think he is?_ First, he leaves her. Then, he comes back, and doesn't even bother to tell her.

"I see." She finally spoke, through clenched teeth.

Mulder heavily sighed, and took a step closer, but Scully backed up against the side wall, as far away from him as possible. Finally, the door opened, and Scully realized that it was her floor. But before she could even attempt to leave, Mulder blurted out, "I miss you, Scully."

Scully turned her head for a moment, and glared at Mulder. And before he could say anything else, she was quickly fleeing the elevator, and dashing down the hall, as her eyes filled with tears. _Please don't follow me, Mulder. Please DO follow me, Mulder._

Mulder stood there for a moment, watching Scully run down the hall. And just as the elevator doors began to close, he grabbed onto them, and pulled them apart, running after her.

"Scully! Scully, wait!" He pleaded, finally catching up to her, and grabbing onto her arm.

Scully tried to pull away, but Mulder's grip was too tight. And next thing she knew, Mulder was gently pulling and shoving her into an empty room, and shutting the door. She tried to get past, but Mulder barricaded himself against the door, and heavily sighed.

"Scully, please don't do this." He softly spoke, shaking his head.

"Let me go, Mulder!" Scully hissed.

"No. Not until you let me explain myself." He intensely eyed her. And little did she know, his gaze was not a sympathetic one, but more of a 'longing to hold her' one.

Scully furiously shook her head, as her nostrils flared. "You don't need to explain anything, Mulder. You've already made everything extremely clear." She snapped, balling her hands into fists at her sides.

Mulder scrubbed his face with his hands, and groaned. "No, Scully…I haven't. I wanted to contact you, believe me, I did. But-"

"I'm sure you did." Scully hissed.

Mulder spun around, and slammed the palms of his hands up against the door, startling her. Eventually, he slowly turned back around, and sadly eyed Scully. And a part of her began to melt. Damn him.

"I didn't think you wanted me to contact you. You-you begged me to just let it be. So, I was trying to respect your wishes. But you have to believe me Scully…this was not what I wanted, at all. I struggled daily, the past few months, with calling you up and begging you to talk to me. But I figured, that if you hadn't contacted me yet, then it would just end up upsetting you even more. Please, Scully. I wanted to see you again, more than anything." Mulder's voice slightly shook.

Scully gazed at Mulder for a long moment, and inwardly kicked herself. Goddammit. She couldn't even stay mad at him, now that he was standing right in front of her, pleading and moping.

"Goddammit, Mulder. You are so-so— "Scully shook her head, and groaned.

"So stupid. I know." Mulder sighed, as the corners of his mouth slightly twitched.

Scully pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighed. "Mulder-I-"

"Please have dinner with me tonight. And at least let me explain myself. And at least attempt to make it up to you." He pleaded. "And after that, you can punch me in the face, and yell at me, and never speak to me again, if you want. I don't care. Just please, Scully, let me talk with you for a few hours." Mulder was even contemplating on getting on his knees, but quickly thought better of it. That would give Scully the advantage to kick him in the head. And he had no doubt in his mind, that she would actually do just that.

Scully was silent for a long moment, until she finally clicked her tongue, and rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine. When, and where?" She couldn't even believe that she was agreeing to this. But she knew that if she didn't, she would regret it for the rest of her life. And deep down, she really wanted to see what Mulder had to say.

"Thank you, Scully." Mulder sighed in relief, and smiled. "And uh, how about 6:30, my place?"

Scully furrowed her brows, crossing her arms. "I don't know where you live, Mulder."

"Do you still have the same number?"

Scully nodded. "Yes, but-"

Mulder pulled his phone out of his pocket, and quickly texted something in it. Scully had completely forgotten that texting existed now, since she never really used it. A moment later, Scully's cellphone began to vibrate in her pocket. She furrowed her brows again, and pulled the phone out, observing the text that Mulder had just sent her.

"Mulder— "

"Now you have my address. Please show, Scully. I have a lot to tell you." Mulder pleaded again.

Scully heavily sighed, and nodded. "Okay."

Mulder grinned, and opened the door. "See you at 6:30, partner." And then he was gone.

"I'm not your damn partner." Scully mumbled under her breath, as she watched Mulder disappear.

Scully stood in the empty room for a moment, and placed her face in her hand. How the hell did this happen? She had just agreed to have dinner with Mulder, at his place. And for some reason, she hadn't even thought about Sofia, until now. Something was going on, and she really was curious to know what had caused Mulder to suddenly move back.

XXX

 **A/N: I split up one really long chapter into two separate chapters. So, you all are getting TWO chapters at once tonight! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I posted TWO chapters at once, so make sure you've read Chapter 5 first. This particular chapter has one full page of writing that my Russian friend (also the plot creator) personally wrote herself, and gave to me to edit and add to my story. Basically, this certain chapter was co-written by me and my brainstorming partner, who wishes to remain anonymous. So, thank you dear for taking the time to write something for me to add. Xoxo**

Mulder had been extremely anxious, the whole rest of the day. He couldn't focus on his work, and when he got home, he spent the remainder of the day trying to perfect his homecooked meal for Scully. He hadn't ever really been much of a cooker, but he did know a few homecooked recipes from his mother, and he considered himself a decent cook, when he actually tried.

And now his homemade lasagna with garlic bread was almost finished, and it was almost time for Scully to arrive. He could only hope that she actually showed. She would show, right? Hopefully.

Mulder finished preparing the side salads, and opened the wine, to let it breathe. He briefly looked at his watch again, that read "6:20pm". Knowing her, if she was actually going to show, she would be showing early. And in the next few minutes, she was about to either be on time, or late. _Please show, Scully. Please give me a chance._

XXX

Scully had been standing in the hallway of Mulder's new apartment for the past 15 minutes, pacing back and forth. She didn't want to arrive too early, and she wasn't even sure anymore if she really wanted to show at all. She hadn't been able to think about anything else, the rest of the day. She had left the building, completely forgetting about the file she was there to retrieve. And had ended up having to go back into the building, praying that she wouldn't run into Mulder a second time. And luckily, she hadn't. And by the time she had made it back to her personal building, she was in shambles. Mulder was back now, and now that she had had a few hours to think about it, she was more curious to know why he was back, over still being angry that he hadn't told her. She had even spent extra time perfecting her hair and make-up, and even picking out an outfit. What was happening here?

Scully deeply inhaled and exhaled, finally knocking on the door. Her stomach leapt into her throat, when Mulder opened the door, a little too quickly.

"Scully!" Mulder nervously spoke, grinning like an idiot.

Scully couldn't help but smirk at the expression on Mulder's face, as he quickly ushered her into the apartment. It was the expression of someone that hadn't expected her to even show. But, she did. And now that she was staring down at a table full of homemade lasagna, garlic bread, side salads, and wine, she was tempted to bolt again. Mulder cooked? Since when?

"Mulder, you made all of this?" Scully's eyes widened, as Mulder pulled out her seat for her. And why was there wine? Was he trying to soften her, or something?

"Yup, I made it. Surprising, huh?" Mulder shyly replied, as Scully took her seat.

It hadn't taken Scully long to realize that none of Sofia's things were anywhere in sight. Hmmm.

Mulder was desperately trying to not gaze at Scully, but she was just radiating so much beauty, and it was just so nice to see her actually sitting down and eating dinner with him. The last time they had done that, he was delivering her some bad news. And now? He could only hope that she would take everything he had to say to her well. Would she like the food he prepared? Would he actually tell her how he felt? Would she even care?

Scully cleared her throat, and took a sip of the wine that Mulder had already poured into her glass. Mulder tore his eyes off of her, and took a sip of his wine as well. He was so goddamn nervous, and he couldn't tell if Scully was feeling the same, or if she was just hoping that he would talk fast, so she could leave already.

In reality, Scully was trembling from the inside out. She couldn't figure out why Mulder was staring at her so much, and she couldn't help but stare back. Damn him for being so gorgeous, and…and…so…Mulder.

"Is it any good?" Mulder shyly asked, as Scully furrowed her brows. "The food, I mean."

Scully took a hearty bite of the lasagna, and nodded. "Actually, it's fantastic, Mulder. Wow." Scully's eyes widened. He really was a pretty damn good cook.

Mulder sighed in relief, and began eating his food as well. They both ate in somewhat comfortable silence, as they constantly glanced up at each other. And eventually, Mulder realized that he had forgotten to thaw out the homemade cheesecake that he had made earlier. Dammit. Oh, well, Scully almost always declined dessert anyways.

After another long moment, Mulder decided to break the awkward silence, asking what he considered a simple question.

"So, how have you been?"

This question made Scully's stomach sink once again, deeper than ever. Sharing her emotional state during all that time that she had been without him, was the last thing she wanted to do right now. It felt good to just be with him now, like nothing ever happened. Warm. Comforting. It felt like… _home_. Maybe it was the wine making her feel so emotional suddenly. But she had a feeling that it wasn't.

Scully took a deep breath. "I've been…fine." She finally replied, looking down at her empty plate.

Mulder intensely eyed Scully, and sighed. He had definitely noticed the sad look on Scully's face, the moment she replied.

"Come on, Scully-"He softly replied. "You always say you're fine. You should know by now, that I'm not buying that anymore. In fact, such a reply makes me worry about you even more, since I know that you always say _fine_ when you're not really fine, but you can't get into it, because you're afraid no one will understand, or-"Mulder was babbling, trying to reassure Scully that it was okay to share anything with him. But he was now beginning to regret the words, now that he had said them.

Scully sharply inhaled, and finally made eye contact with Mulder. "OKAY…I wasn't fine…I'm not-"She suddenly interrupted him, but then struggled to get out the rest. "And I'm still not fine. And I-umm, I don't know, I just really don't feel like talking about this right now." Scully licked her lips, hanging her head for a moment. She had said too much already.

"Hey…" Mulder reached across the table, and placed his hand on top of Scully's, surprised to see that she didn't even flinch. "It's okay, I get it. You are not much of a-"

"I missed you." She interrupted him again, in a small voice, and turned away. "And it was-it was hard." Scully paused for a long moment, swallowing hard, before continuing. "Since the moment you said you were going to leave, I knew nothing would ever be the same again. For me, for the X-Files, for my…life. It's like-it was like my heart shattered into a million pieces. I couldn't believe I was about to lose my friend, my partner, the person who gained my trust in such a short period of time. The person who I could rely on, who was always there for me, and had my back, who-who-"She could barely continue speaking, as she felt the hot wet tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She had definitely said too much now. No more wine.

Mulder listened to her carefully, scared to breathe, and even to blink. Scully glanced at him, as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"At some point during all these four years that we worked together, after everything we've been through, I let myself-I dared to think you would never leave me. But I was wrong. And it hurt. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't work, I don't remember the last time I laughed, you know?" With these words, she covered her pinkened face with her hands, and started crying, hard. "Don't look at me…" She turned away again. "God, this is so embarrassing." She whimpered, wiping at her eyes with the backs of her hands.

"No, it's not." Mulder softly spoke, as he firmly squeezed her hand, and trace his thumb over it in tiny circles, trying to calm her down. "You can trust me…you said it yourself. I knew something was wrong, I knew it from the beginning. I just never thought our work and friendship meant that much to you. I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry." Mulder swallowed.

Scully sucked in a sharp breath, and wiped away the remaining tears. After a moment, she turned back to meet his eyes again.

"You are not just a partner to me, Fox Mulder. There's so much more to it." _Stop talking, Dana._

Mulder swallowed and blinked. He wasn't exactly sure what Scully was trying to say, but he could only hope that it was exactly what he wanted her to feel. But instead of just letting her get the words out, he just HAD to stick his foot in his mouth, and make things worse. Typical Fox Mulder, always joking around. _IDIOT._

"Well, of course. I'm your spooky, selfish, one track minded friend…who left you in the cold, because he didn't know how to handle losing the X-Files, and ended up hurting his best friend, and partner in crime, all because he sucks-" He was babbling again, and the look on Scully's face indicated that she was probably agreeing with him.

Scully could feel her face getting hot, as she looked down at her hands for a moment. Obviously, Mulder wasn't understanding what she was trying to say, still. And obviously, he was trying to change the subject, because he DIDN'T feel the same way. God, how much more of this could she take? Maybe it was time to just give up, and just let it be. At least he was back. And right now, that was better than him being in another State, with his girlfriend. Speaking of which, where was Sofia? Mulder hadn't brought her up yet…not even once.

"I-I'm sorry. You go ahead and finish what you were trying to say." Mulder softly spoke, hanging his head for a moment.

Scully could feel her cheeks pinken, as she looked away. "No, it's okay. It wasn't important." She shook her head.

Mulder closed his eyes for a moment, inwardly kicking himself…HARD. He sighed. "No, Scully. It's not okay. And it IS important. Anything you say is important." He paused. Well, if Scully was having a hard time saying what she wanted to say, then maybe it was time for him to man up, and say how he felt first. Because obviously, neither of them were getting anywhere like this. So, Mulder sharply inhaled, then exhaled. "Scully, I-"

Scully raised her hand, silently dismissing the conversation. "We can talk about it another time, really. I was selfish too, Mulder…thinking that kicking you completely out of my life would make things easier. But it's in the past now, and we are okay now. We ARE okay now, right?" Scully softly asked, chewing on the inside of her mouth.

Mulder sighed and looked away for a moment. "Scully, I'm not sure that we are…" He mumbled under his breath, which Scully hadn't seemed to have heard.

Suddenly, Scully crinkled up her forehead, and blurted, "Where is Sofia?"

 _Ahhh, now is the perfect opportunity to get it all out in the open,_ Mulder thought to himself.

"Actually, Scully-"He paused, opening and closing his mouth a few times. "Sofia isn't in the picture anymore…" Mulder held his breath, waiting for a reaction.

Scully's eyes widened, but she did not seem, or even feel all that surprised about it. It still didn't mean anything. Not yet.

"Oh…I-um, I-am…sorry to hear that." Scully shyly replied.

Goddammit. This was still so not going as well as Mulder had hoped.

"It's okay. It was-it was time. Things had been sour for-for a long time now." Mulder softly replied, studying Scully's face. _Come on, Scully. Give me any indication that you feel what I feel. Give me a sign. Even just a little one._

"Oh…" Scully paused, not even realizing that she had been holding her breath. "What…happened?" _Dammit, why did you ask that, Dana?_ "I mean, I'm sorry-It's none of my business." She stared down at her hands again.

Mulder intensely eyed Scully, and shook his head. "It most definitely IS your business, Scully." He softly replied.

Scully raised her head, and furrowed her brows. "How?"

"Because-because we broke up-because-of you." Mulder quietly replied, hanging his head.

Scully's stomach was now in her throat, as her vision became slightly fuzzy around the edges. What was Mulder talking about? What was he trying to say? Why would they break up, because of her? Why, dammit, why?

"Why?" Scully's voice trembled.

Mulder made eye contact, and swallowed. "God, Dana, don't you see? Can you not see it?" He asked, shaking his head.

Scully swallowed also, and blinked. "See? See what?"

"Sofia was the reason that I finally realized everything. She helped me see everything clearly. I would have blindly lived the rest of my life in denial, if it wasn't for her."

What the hell was he getting at? What did Sofia help him realize?

"I don't understand."

"Dammit, Scully." Mulder furiously shook his head, and began to fidget with his fork. "I need to just say it. I—I—need to-"

"Mulder, calm down. It's-"

"I love you, Scully. I. Love. YOU." Mulder blurted, immediately wincing.

Scully choked on the air that she had just sharply inhaled, as her eyes began to burn. "W-What?"

Mulder grabbed a hold of the entire table, and effortlessly shoved it out of the way, startling Scully. "Moving away, made me realize a lot of things. Number one being, that I can't live each day, without you by my side. I just can't function. And number two being, that I have been in denial for a very long time. It was the very moment that you walked into my office for the first time, that I really knew what real love really was. But I was with Sofia, and I instantly figured that you weren't interested anyways." Mulder babbled, once again.

Scully kept her lips pursed, and her hands in her lap. She instantly felt exposed, with the table no longer between them. As if it could protect her. She couldn't even speak. Now that what she had always wanted, was actually happening, she couldn't even react properly. And a part of her just wanted to kiss him, instead of responding with words. But she held back, for a little while longer.

"Do-do you feel anything even similar to the same things as me? Because if you don't, Scully, now is a good time to speak up…before I make a complete fool of myself." Mulder's voice trembled, as he intensely eyed Scully. But her face still seemed expressionless…and it was really starting to worry him. Maybe Sofia had been wrong.

Scully eyed Mulder, but still could not speak. And she had this overwhelming urge to just touch him, and kiss him all over. And it was getting harder and harder to contain herself, as Mulder kept babbling his feelings to her.

"I mean, if I am completely reading your past actions wrong, then I will under-"

All of a sudden, Scully was jumping out of her chair, and lunging forward at Mulder. And then she was there, bending over him, and kissing him, as her fingers tangled in his hair.

Mulder remained stiff, completely taken aback. And when he began to finally react, Scully decided to pull back. She looked at him, with complete horror written all over her face, and backed away.

Scully covered her mouth with her hands, staring down at Mulder's disheveled hair, and swollen lips, looking up at her, completely confused, breathing heavily.

"Wow…" He managed to croak out.

Scully closed her eyes, and began to panic. "Oh my god, Mulder, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"She shook her head and turned away from him, about ready to flee the room. But then Mulder was there, tugging on her arm, and spinning her around.

Scully avoided eye contact, as she tried to pull away, and run out of the room. But Mulder kept his grip tight, as he furiously shook his head.

"Oh no you don't." He growled, as he yanked her up against his chest, and placed his other hand behind her head.

And then he was kissing her back, as she whimpered, and he groaned. Scully's fingers clawed at Mulder's shirt, as she pulled him in deeper. And then Mulder's arm was snaking around her waist, while his other hand tangled in her hair. Scully's body trembled, as Mulder snaked his tongue into her quivering mouth, sucking the air right out of her.

Eventually, Scully forced herself to pull away, as she breathlessly spoke against Mulder's open mouth. "I love you too, Mulder." She breathed.

Mulder swallowed the lump in his throat, as he trailed his hot wet lips along Scully's jaw and throat. "Scully…Scully…" He muttered against her flushed skin.

Scully softly moaned when Mulder's tongue momentarily darted out to taste the skin above her collarbone. She let his mouth explore some more, until his hands joined in, gently tugging at the front buttons of her shirt. And suddenly, she was beginning to panic. Mulder had had the most beautiful girlfriend in the world, for the past 5 years, and she knew that she did not fully compare to that. Would he feel like he downgraded, and regret it? She knew she was being ridiculous, but she couldn't help but let these ludicrous thoughts run through her mind. She wasn't tan like Sofia…she wasn't tall like Sofia…and she didn't radiant beauty and grace, like Sofia. Would Mulder notice, and compare? _Dammit, Dana, keep it together._

"Mmm-Mulder-"Scully breathed, pushing Mulder's head away.

Mulder furrowed his brows, looking down at Scully. "What's the matter? Too much? We can slow it down if-"

"No, it's not that." Scully shook her head, and sighed.

Mulder blinked, and waited.

"I just-I just-"She sighed again, hanging her head.

Mulder eyed Scully for a long moment, until he began to put two and two together. Scully was fearing that he might compare her with Sofia. But didn't she know, that she was different, in the best way possible? Scully radiated beauty, intelligence, and individuality…in her own bewitching way. She had always been 'his' petite, fair skinned, vibrant, red haired goddess. She was sassy…and wise…and kept him grounded. And he could easily get lost in those deep blue eyes, and pouty lips. And best of all, she fit in his arms, and in his life…perfectly. He couldn't talk to Sofia, like he could Scully. Didn't she know that? Did she still not see, that it had always been her? You just couldn't have a Mulder, without a Scully. They had both discovered that the hard way.

"Scully, don't." He shook his head, as he tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "It's always been you. No one else can compare, nor fit-not as well as you. You've got to see that. Don't you see?" Mulder's voice shook, as he grabbed Scully's hand, and placed it on his chest.

Scully softly gasped, as she felt Mulder's heart wildly thumping in his chest.

"You do this to me. No one else has ever made me feel like this. NO ONE." He shook his head.

Scully's lip threatened to quiver, as she slowly nodded.

Mulder continued to intensely eye Scully. "I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize it. I'm sorry that I never noticed, that-that you were silently suffering, and feeling the same things as me. And most of all, I'm sorry that I chose denial, over reality."

Scully pulled Mulder's head down, and wrapped her arms around his neck. If she was going to tell him exactly how she felt, she wasn't sure that she could do it while looking him in the eye. Not yet. Not when this moment came so sudden, and unexpected.

Scully lightly pressed her lips against Mulder's ear. "It's partly my fault, Mulder. I didn't even allow myself to realize things, until you told me you were leaving. I chose denial also. I chose to keep things to myself, and I chose to punish you for something that you had no clue about." She whispered, closing her eyes.

Mulder shuddered, as Scully lightly tugged on his earlobe, after speaking. "Oh my guh-Scully-if you don't want this to go any further, you better tell me now, before it's too late." He groaned.

"Touch me, Mulder. Please." Scully whimpered into Mulder's ear, as she grabbed his hand, and placed it on a breast.

Mulder softly moaned, as his hand perfectly molded the soft flesh underneath. He ran his thumb over the hardened nipple, as Scully arched her hips into him. And then Scully was grinding against him, and all of this was just happening too fast. Yes, they had both waited 4 years too long for this very moment. But, Mulder wanted it to last. He wanted to slowly make love to her, as his mouth and hands memorized every inch of her body. And right now, he was already painfully hard in his pants, and Scully was cupping his length, and FUCK IT.

"Bed?" Mulder managed to say between kisses, as Scully tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth.

Scully nodded, and whimpered something unintelligible, as Mulder lifted her, and wrapped her legs around his waist. He managed to effortlessly carry her like that to his room, as he gently laid her on his bed, and slowly crawled up her body. Scully whimpered in anticipation, as her body ached for Mulder's hands. And then they were back, exploring every inch of her body, along with his mouth. Mulder quickly removed their shoes and socks, and then began to unbutton Scully's shirt, as she attempted to pull his shirt off at the same time. They both laughed, when his shirt briefly got stuck on his head. Mulder then worked on Scully's pants, as she worked on his. And soon enough, they were only in their undergarments. Scully held her breath in anticipation, as she helped Mulder slowly remove his boxers. And boy, was he gifted. Scully trembled in excitement, as Mulder gently unclasped her bra, and slowly pulled it off her. He took a moment to admire her breasts, as he took one in his mouth, and the other one in his hand. Scully moaned, and arched her back, as Mulder swirled his tongue around a nipple, while slowly pulling Scully's panties down, without her even noticing. And then they were both completely naked, as Mulder's hard length lightly rubbed against Scully's quivering stomach.

Mulder slowly slid his hand down between them, and gently inserted one, then two fingers, as Scully began to pant. He stopped for a brief moment, and leaned down to kiss the tip of Scully's nose, as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Scully, look at me." He softly pleaded.

Scully opened her eyes, and shyly looked up at Mulder, as he began to rub her little bundle of nerves in fast tight circles. And eventually, she couldn't help it, when her eyes automatically shut again. But before she could open them again, Mulder was sliding down her body, and parting her legs.

 _Oh god, Mulder. Please don't do that._

Scully tensed, when Mulder lowered his head, so he stopped and looked up at her.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." He softly spoke, as he slowly lowered his face.

 _Oh, Mulder. I'm not afraid that you'll hurt me. I'm afraid to show you the other side of me. The side that I haven't shown anyone in a very long time. The side that I've kept locked up, just for you._

And then Mulder's mouth was there, as he slowly snaked out his tongue and tasted her. Scully began to relax, but then tighten up again, as the sensation began to amplify. And all of a sudden, she was climbing, and being tightly wound up, and then she was there, exploding into a million tiny pieces, as her body violently convulsed, and her head thrashed about.

Scully cried out, rather loudly, as Mulder smiled against her in satisfaction. And when her body began to relax again, Mulder was crawling back up her body, and kissing her zealously.

"Oh my god, Mulder." She panted, as Mulder planted little kisses all over her face.

Mulder began to lay down next to her, and pull her into his arms, but she was shaking her head, and gently tugging at his hard length.

"No, Mulder. I need you. Inside. Now." She whimpered.

Mulder smirked, but before he could climb back on top of her, Scully was flipping him over, and straddling him.

"Scully!" He yelped in surprise. Damn, woman.

Scully smirked, as she positioned herself, and slowly began to sink down around him. Mulder loudly moaned, once he was completely inside, but did not move a muscle. Scully leaned down, and began to nip at his neck and ear, and it was wonderful…just having her in his bed, skin on skin. He didn't even care about his own pleasure right now. But then his thoughts were escaping him, as Scully began to move.

"Oh, Scully." Mulder groaned, as Scully began to thrust faster and harder.

It didn't take long for Mulder to reach the slight hint of release, as Scully began to follow right behind him. And it greatly pleased him to know that he was able to pleasure her twice during their very first time. And then they were both crying out, as their bodies melded into one, convulsing against each other.

And when they both began to slowly come down from their post-orgasmic high, Scully crawled off of Mulder, and turned away from him. Mulder sat up in confusion, and lightly touched her arm.

"Scully? You okay?" He softly asked.

Scully nodded, as her body began to lightly shake. She was crying?

"I'm fine, Mulder." Her voice shook. And before Mulder could protest, Scully turned to face him.

She wasn't crying. She was…LAUGHING.

"That was…amazing." Scully giggled, and Mulder couldn't help but laugh with her.

"I love you, Scully. I love you." Mulder babbled again.

Scully tangled her limbs with his, and contently sighed. "I love you too, Mulder." She smiled against his chest.

Mulder could honestly say, that he had never had these certain feelings before, until now. And, he wondered how in the hell he had managed to live like that, for almost 5 years. With a woman, who obviously didn't even feel what he was witnessing from Scully today. And he could only hope, and wish, that Sofia would one day find this kind of love, with someone else. Because even though he hadn't been madly in love with her, and she with him, he still wanted her to experience what he was feeling right now. And he would have to remind himself to thank her later, for making him realize all of this. And for basically being his guardian angel.

Scully sleepily laid there, trying to wrap her mind around everything. Just a few hours ago, she was walking into her old work building, feeling extremely numb, and hopeless. And now, she was feeling completely whole, and rejuvenated.

They both slowly drifted off to sleep that evening, silently thanking Sofia for giving Mulder up.

XXX

 **A/N: There will be one more chapter, probably an epilogue. And FYI, I am still working on the very last chapter of "Gasoline" as well. So, that should be posted here soon, along with the last chapter and epilogue of this current story. And they should both be a decent length. ;)**


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: The epilogue of "Gasoline" was posted three days earlier. Not the best of endings for either of them, but I was running out of options and ideas. (hehe) Sorry for the 10-day delay…I've been extremely busy lately!**

 **EPILOGUE**

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

The past fourteen days had been like old times, which had started out as a good thing, until Scully realized that she and Mulder hadn't had a 'repeat' of that night at Mulder's place. But what Scully didn't know, was that Mulder had been inwardly worried about the same thing. It was like, they got over that bridge, and then they were in completely new and unfamiliar territory. They both wanted to be together again, but neither of them knew how to even bring it up. This was ridiculous. They both loved each other, and they both knew it now. So, what was holding them both back?

Scully quickly got up from the couch, and answered the knock at her door. It was still fairly early in the morning…on a Saturday. So, who could that possibly be at her door at this time?

"Mulder." Scully breathed, anxiously clutching the door.

Mulder stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Can I come in?" He softly asked.

Scully nodded, stepping aside. For some reason, her heart was beating fast, and she hoped that her face didn't look as red as it currently felt.

Mulder walked over to the couch and sat down, as Scully slowly shut the door.

"I-uh-I didn't know if you had anything planned today, or not." Mulder began, looking up at Scully.

Scully stood there for a moment, with her arms crossed, looking down at Mulder. God, she wanted to say something so bad. To just climb into the man's lap, and kiss him zealously. Would he let her, like that one night? Did he really love her, like he had told her that night? _Say something, Mulder. Please._

"Um, no, I'm not doing anything today." She quietly replied, sitting down next to him.

Mulder leaned forward, clasping his hands together. Why were they so damn sweaty all of a sudden? It was just Scully. Beautiful, wonderful Scully. HIS Scully. She 'was' his, right? _Damn, Scully, please tell me that I can touch you, and kiss you again._

Mulder simply nodded, rubbing his hands together. "Wanna hang out?"

Scully arched a brow, looking over at Mulder. "Hang out?" She softly asked.

Mulder finally turned his head, and looked Scully in the eyes, almost losing all train of thought. "Yeah…like old times. Maybe get some take-out…a movie…or something…" He shrugged.

Scully slowly ran her tongue along her bottom lip, tucking her foot underneath her other leg. "Okay…sure."

They both sat there for a long moment, just staring at each other. The sexual tension was so thick, that it would take an axe to hack through it. A knife wouldn't even be enough.

Mulder finally spoke up. "Scully…" He paused, looking down at his lap, just now realizing the semi-hardness in his pants, and hoping that Scully hadn't noticed.

Scully hadn't. She was too busy staring at the pulse in Mulder's neck, wondering if his heart was beating as fast as hers was right now.

It was…as Mulder looked back up at Scully, his mouth slightly agape, and his pulse pounding in his ears. If Scully didn't say something real soon, he was just going to wing it, and hope that she didn't slap him.

"Mulder…" Scully breathed, also pausing.

Mulder's gaze met Scully's again, but neither of them made any sudden moves for a long moment. Eventually, Scully tore her eyes away, and quickly rose to her feet, pacing the floor for a moment. Mulder watched her, in awe, as he keenly observed the way her chest rose and fell. Not her breasts, just her breathing. Well, now her breasts too. But that was beside the point. Scully was nervous. It was obvious now, that they were both feeling the same thing, and most likely wanting the same thing to happen. Right?

Mulder shifted his position on the couch, willing himself to not laugh out loud at the irony of it all. But when Scully's piercing gaze met his eyes again, he was suddenly aware of the chuckle that had escaped his lips.

"What's so funny?" She quietly asked, placing a hand on her hip.

Mulder looked her up and down, several times, before finally shaking his head. "Nothing."

Scully pursed her lips, heavily sighing. She had noticed several minutes ago, the way that Mulder was watching her, but she wasn't sure if it was in the way that she wanted him to or not. All she knew, was that if Mulder didn't say something soon, she was either going to kick him out, or jump his bones.

"Which movie did you wanna get?" Scully softly asked over her shoulder, facing away from Mulder. She couldn't look at him right now. It was just too much.

Mulder sat there for a moment, wondering if Scully had really asked him a question, or if he was just imagining it. He could care less about the fucking movie, or the take-out. He had just been trying to find a reason to be with Scully…in any way possible. And he had to remind himself, that he would gladly take anything he could get from her. Even just actually 'hanging out'.

"I don't care about the fucking movie." Mulder groaned under his breath, instantly realizing that he had spoken his thoughts out loud.

Scully whirled around, eyes wide, and mouth agape. Mulder's heart sank, as he watched Scully's face twist into an expression of hurt and confusion. She had totally taken what he had said the wrong way, and he knew that he needed to make this right, right now.

"Scully-I-"

"Then why are you even here, Mulder?" Scully calmly replied, as she blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over.

Mulder groaned, inwardly kicking himself, as Scully began to walk away. But Mulder finally made his move, as he jumped off the couch, and ran after Scully.

"Scully-wait-"Mulder followed Scully into the kitchen, as he watched her pretend to tidy up.

"Maybe you should just go." Her voice slightly trembled, as she wiped off the counter with a dry washcloth.

"No." Mulder calmly replied, heavily sighing.

Scully whirled around again, piercing Mulder with her death glare. "No?"

"You heard me. NO." Mulder clenched his jaw, gazing back, but with softer eyes.

"What do you want from me, Mulder?" Scully snapped, throwing the cloth into the kitchen sink.

"You. I just want…YOU." Mulder growled, as Scully avoided eye contact.

All of a sudden, Scully was terrified to say or do anything else. This is what she wanted to happen, right? She had wanted for two weeks for Mulder to tell her he loved her again, and to make another move, and now that he was trying to, she couldn't bring herself to even react properly.

So, Scully just blinked.

"God, Scully, if you don't tell me that you don't want this thing between us to go on any further-then-dammit, you better speak up now, before I fucking do something that I've been wanting to do again for two weeks now." Mulder barked, furiously shaking his head.

Scully opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She could only hope that Mulder took that as an "okay, go ahead and ravish me, because I won't stop you".

And luckily, that's exactly what Mulder took the silence as, as he lunged across the kitchen floor, and grabbed a hold of Scully's waist with one hand, while his other hand curled around the back of her neck. Soon enough, Mulder was backing Scully up into the wall, and kissing her fervently. Scully softly whimpered, melting into the kiss, as her hands combed through his hair.

Mulder lifted Scully off the ground, wrapping her legs around him, as his tongue demanded entrance into her mouth. Scully gladly accepted, opening her mouth, and lightly grinding her hips into his. Mulder loudly moaned, as his whole body shuddered.

"God-Scully-"

"Don't stop. Don't you dare stop!" Scully whimpered, pulling Mulder's bottom lip between her teeth.

"Love you…I fucking love you…so much…" Mulder groaned into Scully's mouth.

Next thing Scully knew, her skirt was being hiked up, as Mulder's pants were being unbuttoned. She didn't even know why she wore a skirt that day. But maybe her subconscious had secretly hoped that this would happen. Sneaky little bitch.

"Ah-I-I love you too, Mulder. Let's-let's not let this little two-week thing happen again—-please." Scully whimpered, throwing her head back, as Mulder gnawed at her throat.

Mulder grunted an incoherent response, nodding. And he knew things were going to be okay now…and different…in a good way.

Scully loudly gasped, as Mulder grabbed a hold of her left wrist, and slammed it up against the wall over hear head. They both loudly moaned, as she interlaced her fingers with his, and he slowly pushed inside her.

"Mu—Mulder— "Scully moaned, digging her teeth into Mulder's shoulder.

Mulder closed his eyes, burying his face into Scully's neck, as he thrusted harder and faster.

"You-it's always been you." Mulder groaned, as Scully wrapped her other hand around the back of his neck, pulling his mouth to hers.

"Oh-oh my god!" Scully cried out against Mulder's mouth, as they both climaxed together.

After the violent tremors had died down, they both slumped against each other, as Mulder slowly set Scully back on her feet, breathing heavily. Mulder pressed his forehead against Scully's, helping her readjust her clothes.

"Live with me." Mulder blurted, as Scully's eyes quickly met his.

"What?" Scully softly asked, as her eyes searched his.

"Live with me." He repeated.

Scully opened and closed her mouth before speaking. "Mulder…"

Mulder knew exactly what was going through Scully's pretty little head, as she stared at him with those big blue eyes. She was panicking. Thinking that if they lived together, that the same thing would happen to them, as it did with him and Sofia. But what she didn't realize, was that Sofia wasn't the one. He knew that. Sofia knew that. And Scully knew that…whether she admitted it or not.

"I know what you're thinking, Scully. But this is different." Mulder softly replied, grabbing both sides of Scully's face. "Dana, I don't want to ever be apart from you again. It doesn't even matter where we live, or what we do. I just want to be with you, always." Mulder's voice trailed off at the end.

Scully swallowed and blinked. She knew that Mulder was dead serious, considering he only said her first name when he was spilling his heart and soul out. And she had a feeling that this would be the first of many.

"Okay." Scully nodded, chewing on her bottom lip.

Mulder's eyes lit up, as he sighed in relief. "Really?" He beamed.

"Really." Scully smiled, running her thumb over his bottom lip.

Mulder leaned in, sighing, when his cell phone began to buzz in his pocket. "I'm ignoring that." He grunted, shaking his head. But just as he leaned in again, Scully's cell phone began to buzz as well.

Scully smirked, holding up her finger, and slowly dug for her phone. Mulder clicked his tongue, as Scully answered.

"Scully. Uh-yes sir. We'll be right there." Scully sighed, hanging up the phone.

Mulder eyed Scully, curiously. "Let me guess…Skinner?"

Scully nodded. "He says he needs to see us right away."

Mulder furrowed his brows. "Both of us?"

"I guess so." Scully sighed again.

"Damn. I was hoping we could get one more session in." Mulder teased, as Scully playfully slapped his arm.

Scully straightened out her clothes and hair, before walking over to the door, and opening it. Mulder soon followed, leaving his still messy hair for Scully to quickly comb her fingers through on the way out, as he groaned dramatically.

XXX

"Agent Scully, Agent Mulder, please have a seat." Skinner spoke from the other side of his desk.

"We aren't exactly under your supervision anymore, sir…what's this about?" Mulder spoke first, as usual.

Skinner narrowed his eyes at Mulder, in deep thought, before turning to Scully. "I am glad to see that the duo has been reunited." He began.

Scully nodded, crossing her legs, as Mulder cleared his throat. It took Scully several moments to notice the lipstick on Mulder's collar, before her eyes met Skinner's.

 _Oh, god. He knows._

Skinner flashed Scully a knowing smile, before retaining his cool exterior again. "I have some good news. And it is entirely up to the two of you…to decide what you want to do with it." Skinner continued, eyeing Mulder and then Scully.

Scully sucked in a sharp breath, as Mulder chewed on the inside of his mouth.

"Sir, is this about the X-Files?" Mulder asked, leaning forward.

Scully looked over at Mulder, noticing the immediate change in his demeanor. She watched the uncertainty in him quickly change into hope, and excitement. But she had already realized earlier, that whatever happened, she would follow him anywhere. And whatever he decided, she would accept, as long as he never left her ever again.

"Yes, Agent Mulder." Skinner paused, straightening his glasses. "It seems-that there has been a lot of recent talk about the X-Files being reopened. How do you both feel about that? Would you be interested in coming back?" He coolly asked.

Scully immediately turned to Mulder, who had already been staring at her. And the look he was giving her took her breath away. She had never seen him look at her like that before. Actually, she had never 'noticed' it, until now. Had he always looked at her like that? _Oh, Mulder, how did I ever live without you all those months?_

Mulder looked into Scully's deep blue eyes, that seemed to always suck him right in. And in that moment, he knew that no matter what 'they' decided, Scully would follow him anywhere. And that was a huge part of the truth that he had always been seeking. And he knew that without her, the X-Files wouldn't be the same. She kept him grounded. God, how did he not realize how amazing she was all these years? How had he survived this whole time, without touching her, and openly loving her? _Scully, I am forever yours. You should know that by now._

Skinner cleared his throat, interrupting the "staring contest" going on between the two 'love birds' sitting across from him.

"Well, Agents?"

Mulder waited for Scully to break eye contact first, before he turned his attention back to Skinner.

"Umm, sir, can we have a moment to discuss this?" Mulder softly asked, standing up.

Scully's eyes widened, as she looked up at Mulder. What was he doing? Isn't this what he wanted? Why wasn't he saying YES right away? Scully slowly stood up also, staring at Mulder with confusion, as Mulder gently pulled her by the arm.

Skinner nodded, sighing heavily. Why wasn't he surprised? In another time, Mulder would have said yes right away…but obviously, things had 'changed'. It was about damn time that the two of them figured things out.

Mulder softly shut the door, as he pulled Scully out into the waiting room.

"Mulder?" Scully asked, furrowing her brows.

Mulder sighed, scrubbing his jaw with a hand. "Is this what you want, Scully?"

"What do you mean? M—Mulder, this is what YOU have wanted." She paused, intensely eyeing Mulder. "Isn't it?"

Mulder chewed on the inside of his mouth. "Yes…of course. I mean, the X-Files have always been my life. But, I—I can't do it without you." He shook his head.

Scully gently placed her hand on Mulder's arm, cocking her head to the side. "Mulder, I am happy with anything you decide, as long as it's what you really want. This-this is our thing." Scully smiled, motioning to Mulder and then herself.

"So, you 'want' to be Mrs. Spooky?" Mulder asked, smirking.

Scully's grin widened. "Something like that, yes."

"So, we're going to do this?" Mulder asked, beaming.

Scully nodded, squeezing Mulder's bicep. "Hell yeah."

Mulder flashed Scully a thousand-watt smile, as he nodded, gently guiding her back into the office.

Skinner sighed, waiting for them to sit back down. Leaning forward, he took off his glasses, and intensely observed them both.

"So?"

"Yes." Mulder replied, looking over at Scully, as she eyed him lovingly. "We want the X-Files back."

XXX

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading, and sending me so much positive feedback! And if any of you have any plot suggestions that you would like to see me write, please let me know! I aim to please, and improve. ;) And I will definitely see you all in a few weeks, when I develop another new story! xoxo**


End file.
